Buddhist Monkey
This article is about the character. For the action series of the same name, see Buddhist Monkey (Ka-Pow! series) Buddhist Monkey is a special character in the Happy Tree Friends series and a main character in the spin-off, Ka-Pow!. Character Bio For more information on Buddhist Monkey's enemies, see Buddhist Monkey's Enemies Buddhist Monkey has appeared in only two episodes, Enter the Garden and Books of Fury, both in which he has survived. His enemies, the Generic Tree Ninjas, are bears that try to destroy what he cherishes, like in Enter the Garden when the Ninjas destroyed several of his plants, and in Books of Fury when they ripped and colored in several of the Monkey's books. Buddhist Monkey has appeared in three other episodes. In Rink Hijinks, there was a picture of him in a crane machine. In Blind Date, at the drive in, the movie was Books of Fury, and in Keepin' it Reel it was Enter the Garden. Buddhist Monkey is the only star character that has never died in the series. He'll return in his own action series, part of the Ka-Pow! show. His arch nemisis is The Dark Shadow Lord. In the Ka-Pow episode, Three Courses of Death, we learn a little more about Buddhist Monkey's past. When he was a younger monkey, still in training, he had an Afro that was burned off by the fire of his sensei. Through his sensei's teachings, Buddhist Monkey learned how to control fire with his hands, eventually becoming strong enough to boil the water of an entire lake. In the episode, Buddhist Monkey was able to defeat his nemesis' right hand man, Char Sui. Though he never actually meets his unseen enemy, it can be assumed that the two will do battle in the future. Buddhist Monkey's Episodes Starring Roles #Three Courses of Death #Enter the Garden #Books of Fury Cameos #Rink Hijinks #Blind Date #Keepin' it Reel #Happy New Year Number of Kills *Generic Tree Ninja - 19 (13 from Enter the Garden; 3 from Books of Fury; 3 from Three Courses of Death) *Others - 2 (Char Sui and the Giant Crab from Three Courses of Death) Trivia *Buddhist Monkey is the only main character not to have died. *His name may be derived from the name "Buddhist Monk". *He is the least appearing character. *He has four dots on his head like some real-life Buddhist monks have. *He loves plants and books. *He may not really be a part of Happy Tree Friends, possibly just the main character from a previous (failed) show. *Since there are video games and movies about him in HTF, he might be a fictional character (i.e., a show within a show). *We learned in Three Courses of Death'' '''that Buddhist Monkey used to have a full head of hair, but when his sensei demostrated the fire-making technique, the flames burned off his wig. *The Dots on his head are similar to Krillin from Dragon Ball Z. *Two episodes, ''Enter the Garden ''and Books of Fury, are considered as pilots of Buddhist Monkey.Three Courses of Death ''marks his third appearance. *His round, bald, yellow head with dots gives him a small resemblance to Omi from Xiaolin Showdown. *The younger Buddhist Monkey wearing a dark afro and a track suit may be a reference to a famed martial artist Bruce Lee. *All the titles of episodes featuring Buddhist Monkey are references to Bruce Lee movies (Enter the Dragon, Fist of Fury, Game of Death). Gallery File:Young_Buddhist_Moneky.jpg|A Younger Buddhist Monkey in training with his Sensei. Category:Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Main Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Characters Category:Male Characters Category:primates Category:Yellow and Orange Characters